


Meet Agent Arms! (Later known as Hawkeye AKA Clint Barton)

by Mysana



Series: The Extraordinary Life of Darcy Lewis (Much to her Fathers' Worry) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: "Drink to Forget," Not just Nightvale's motto, also Darcy's. Agent Arms joins her. (No actual Nightvale, I just thought the quote was appropriate.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassWings/gifts).



> I don't have a beta, all mistakes belong to me.

It was sunset and Darcy was hella bored. Like super duper bored. The jack booted thugs had taken Darcy’s iPod so she couldn’t listen to music. They had taken Jane’s stuff so she couldn’t work. Jane wasn’t in so Darcy couldn’t force her to take them out to dinner. So, as an appropriate solution, Darcy is laying upside down on the rescued junk chairs that were an ugly grey/yellow colour. Perhaps the most distressing part of them was how ridiculously uncomfortable they were. But they no longer had… well, the majority of the everything. The government goons _had taken their furniture_. Sure, most the of it had formulae written on them, or were part of a device but _seriously_ , like _damn _. She was just glad that they’d left the table, four dining chairs, and the three uncomfortable but padded seats. That she was currently laying on. Also, she was glad to have not disappeared. Very happy about that.__

Darcy looked at the shop across the street. She kinda wanted to go onto the roof but was kinda reluctant to move. She had nothing better to do though. She couldn’t even people watch. There weren’t many people in town and every single one of them had moved away from Jane’s workshop when the dark vans with jack booted thugs included came by. So now she was stuck staring at the same, boring consistent buildings which never chang-

_Why was there a dude on the roof?_

Maybe it wasn’t a dude. It almost definitely wasn’t a dude. But… It kinda looked like a dude shaped shadow. Like, there were shadows at twilight, but that shape was not the same shape was it was last night. (Darcy often got distracted in the evenings and there wasn’t much to do in the middle of buttfucking-nowhere.) Also, that dude shape appeared right after dudes who were “definitely-one-of-the-good-guys” came and full on stole Jane’s shit. (Er… important scientific equipment.) Also, on the same topic, where had the pop tarts gone? Jane may have had her own itty bitty home in a metal caravan (or, whatever) but Darcy lived in one of the ex-kitchen (this place used to be a diner after all) and she would swear she had a ton of pop tarts. But now she had like, two boxes.

Actually, this probably wasn’t because of SHIELD. She probably just ate them. Pop tarts - yum.

 _Anyway!_ Man on roof?

Darcy _almost_ went onto her own roof to yell at him… but that seemed dangerous. Instead she grabbed a stone, a piece of tape, and a note. And _threw it_ onto the roof. Much safer. The note, of course, said, “Would you like a PB &J sandwich, please circle one of the below and return. Yes No” Darcy waited for a few minutes, not quite sure what she was expecting. After nothing happened (although the shadow might’ve shifted maybe?) She went back down stairs and started as she realised that _there was now a person there_ where there definitely hadn’t been before.

“Hey… So you offered a Peanut Butter sandwich… and I forgot to eat… So…”

“Uh…” Darcy looked at the rather handsome man. “Sure.” A fair bit older, and more serious than her usual type… but she really didn’t mind those lovely, lovely arms. Darcy took a large loop around the man to the ‘kitchen’ (a couple cabinet and a foot of flat surface that, for once, wasn’t completely covered in junk. (Maybe having the Men in Black taking everything away had upsides too!) “So, what your name. I’m Darcy…. but you…. probably already knew that…”

“It’s classified,” the man winked.

“Okay,” Darcy drew out. “Then…. I dub thee…. Agent Arms because, may I say, you have some amazing muscles there. Like, greek statue levels. Those things are…” Darcy couldn’t think of a decent adjective, so she just gave a small whistle. It made her point clearly enough. The man smiled, though, he didn’t actually _say_ anything which was a little bit of a disappointment. “Now let’s see… Do you want cheap whiskey, cheap vodka, or cheap wine? No wait, the wine gone.”

“I’m on duty.”

“… Whiskey then?”

“… sure.”

“I’m gonna go with vodka because today has been… well you know.” Darcy trailed off. Agent Arms nodded.

I do.”

Here is your sandwich, and here is your whiskey.” Darcy said turning it around and shoving it into his hands. He took it, looking slightly surprised but not fumbling in the slightest. Darcy turned back to her own sandwich and vodka and started slapping it together.

“… is this a sippy cup of whiskey?”

“Oh yeah, Jane kept wiping everything off a table to dramatically make space but forget to move the coffee cups and such.”

“Okay,” Agent Arms drew out, sounding dubious but not too much like he was laughing at her.

“We can sit at the table, Jane’s back at her place moping.”

“I know.”

“Right! Secret agent spy dude. I forgot. Kinda. You _know_ when you know something but you forget then you know it and forget to act on your knowledge?”

Ummm.” Agent Arms was clearly overwhelmed by her awesome.

“Anyway, so what do you do when you’re not stealing people’s life work?”

“…”

“Right! Super spy, let’s see. When I’m not following crazy-but-it-turns-out-correct-scientists I’m a poli science student - which I’m sure you know. It’s prefect for me because it really bugs my Dad by my Uncle loves it, so like double win. What else? I run a less than successful tumblr, and enjoy watching cat gifs. Now your turn.” Darcy took a swig of vodka, or, at least, tried to. Sippy cups were not made for swigging so instead it was a bit of a dribble. “You know what, as long as we clean up, let’s open these babies up!” Agent Arms smiled as Darcy enthusiastically twisted open the sippy cup lid. It wasn’t very dramatic by Darcy felt like it should have been.

“I have a dog named Lucky.“ 

“Ooh!” Darcy leaned toward him, hoping for more. (More info, more dog. Either was good.) Agent Arms didn’t continue so Darcy put on her cute, please-do-what-I-ask-pretty-please face and said, “do you have any pictures, _can I see them?_ ” Agent Arms smiled. 

“Here,” there was a greyish brown mutt that maybe had some labrador in it, and it was _adorable_. In the picture Lucky had his ears cocked and was looking straight at the camera. The Agent-Man paused as if considering whether it was classified or not and finally said, “his official title is Pizza Dog and we watch Dog Cops together.”

“Oh man, Dog Cops, I love that show. Me and my Papa, right, we used to watch it for fun and because it annoyed my Dad. But then my Dad started watching it so he could loudly criticise it for being ‘inaccurate’ and stuff like that and got _totally hooked!_ It’s hilarious. He’s so mad about it but just can’t stop!”

“Yeah, I got my best friend watching it and she totally hates it but gets all cranky if she misses and episode.”

Darcy can’t clearly remember much of anything that happened after this point other than it involved a large amount of vodka and whiskey and when she woke up the next morning she had a phone number with a messy piece of hand writing above that said: “Memorise and destroy. Then text me.” It was tattooed on the left side of her rib cage. Which, while possibly useful in case of… something? happening, was a little strange. It ached pretty bad but. Oh well. She could work with it.

The number is saved on her new phone as: HotGuy. She doesn’t know why it has no space but she’d decided to leave it like that. If asked how she felt about meeting Agent Arms she would have to admit: she doesn’t regret it. (The tattoo on the other hand - _maybe_.) (Only if her Dad found out.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest in series yet! :) I want all of you to know that writing this was annoying because the set for Jane's workshop changes between scenes so the outside area is desert in one scene and buildings in the other - you can see which on I decided on. 
> 
>  
> 
> I dedicated this to GlassWings in honour of being the first one to bookmark the Extraordinary Life of Darcy Lewis. 
> 
> Also, I released this THREE DAYS EARLY because I have no chill. So I'm going to wait to release the next one until Wednesday next week because I'm going for two releases a week (right now while I'm motived). In the mean time I will be working on Leaving 221B at the request of mandigrrl. 
> 
> I've written a bit in the series notes about future planned works so let me know what you want to see next because I totally take that into account. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my little rant! Comments give me life (and feedback) so please **FEED ME**


End file.
